The Bloody Mary Ritual
by ahsoka1997
Summary: Harry is given the opportunity to see what his future husband will be just to find out that it's his potions professor! What will he do then? Will he give the dungeon bat a chance? Contains slash between a 33 year-old man and a 13 year-old boy. Hermaphrodite alert no like-y no read-y. On temporary hiatus
1. Ritual Instructoins

**Hello muggles! Happy Spring Break! So, this is my first ever Harry Potter chapterfic so it may not be that good. Anybody that read my first story "Stupid Question" I thank you for liking and reviewing my story, I hoped you cried or peed your pants. Here's what's going on in this story, Harry's foriegn pen pal (me) asked him to do a ritual, involving the Bloody mary curse an-wait a second why are you reading this when you should be reading the actual story?**

**Warning: Will contain yaoi, not yet but the story will contain yaoi, at some point. (And a little bit of humor.)**

**Disclaimer:(depressed robot voice) I do not Harry Potter. Just the document to this story.**

* * *

Harry sat in the Great Hall trying to pick up a meatball that refused to stay on his fork. With determination and concentration (and his face down close to his plate) the Boy-Who-Lived finally managed to get the ball of meat to stay on his eating utensil; just for it to fall back down on his plate. In irritation, and desperation, he picked up the meatball with his forefinger and thumb.

THEN, Hedwig flew over to the Gryffindor table with an envelope clutched to her feet. The snow owl dropped the folded up paper in her owners lap. She was going to fly back to the owlery when she spotted food in between her master's fingers. Hedwig flew back down and eyed the meatball. Harry got the idea that she wanted it and sighed. It took him fifteen minutes to pick up the freaking thing and really wanted to eat it, but being the generous feminine boy on the Quidditch team he gave it to Hedwig. The snow owl gave a happy hoot and she received her treat.

_Good thing I wasn't eating chicken,_" Harry thought to himself._ "Or else I'd be turning her into a cannibal."_

Hedwig retreated to where she came from. Harry picked up the envelope from his lap looked on the back of it to see the name "Worth Wilson" on it.

"Who is it from Harry?" Hermione asked. And for the record she didn't just now notice that Harry got mail from Hedwig, she just stayed quiet long enough for Harry to solve his stubborn-meatball-that-won't-stay-on-his-fork dilemma.

"It's from my pen pal from North America." Harry said excitedly.

"Oh really," Hermione, getting excited herself, wanting to know about Harry's distant friend. "What do you two usually write to each other about? How long have you've been writing to them? Is your pen pal a boy or a girl? Are they a muggle? Do you know what they look like? Have you ever met them before?"

"Okay um," Harry began trying to answer Hermione's many questions. "A girl, we usually talk about each other's lives, we've been writing to each other for ten months now, she is a muggle, I know that she has blonde hair and brown and green eyes and no I have never met her."

Harry said all of this as he tore open the envelope to find a letter inside from Worth. Harry got up and started to leave the Gryffindor table when Hermione asked, "Where are you going? I want to learn more about your friend."

The raven haired boy turned back to look at his best, female, friend, whom seems to have an eidetic memory. "I like reading her letters in private. Plus I don't think that you should read anything from her letters."

Hermione frowned. "Why not?"

"Just trust me," Harry turned a back around prepared to leave. "And if you do somehow manage to get a hold of one of her letters don't say I didn't warn you."

***At the Gryffindor Tower***

Harry sat, legs criss-crossed, on his four poster bed motionless, not making a sound, and quietly listened for anybody that might be near the bed room he shared with his friends. After a couple minutes of careful listening Harry began to read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been? I hope things are going well at Hogwarts for you. You need to tell your friends that you're gay; they are bound to find out sooner or later. You shouldn't be ashamed of your sexual orientation, and I'm not saying that just because I really like gay guys, you should be happy for who and what you are, my son. _

_Anyways, there's something that I need you to do for me. I have been studying about the Bloody Mary Curse. I found a ritual that I want you to do, and no you are not going to from it like all of the other Bloody Mary legends and curses. To perform the ritual you have to walk up a flight of stairs backwards holding a candle and a hand mirror in a darkened house. As you gaze into the mirror you're supposed to catch a glimpse of your future husband's face, but if you see the face of the Grim Reaper then that means you were destined to die before you're married. I want you to try this out and send me an owl with the feedback._

_From your loving (unofficial mother),_

_Worth Wilsom_

_O_O Oh crap typo! I meant Wilson not "Wilsom"._

Harry chuckled at Worth's mistake in spelling Wilson. He then started to plan on how he was going to do the ritual. The raven haired boy was supposed to walk up a flight of stairs backwards in a darkened house. The stairs leading up to the dormitory would do, Harry could ask some of the Gryffindor girls if they have a hand mirror, he had a vanilla scented candle that sat on his bedside table, but will the Gryffindor tower due for a darkened house at night? He hoped so.

* * *

**So, you've finished reading the first chapter congratulations! :D If I get at least 3 reviews I will try to write and post up the second chapter as soon as I can. I'm going to the park for a picnic with a few family members this afternoon. I hope everybody has a good spring break.**

**P.S. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW review review review!...Please?**


	2. The Ritual

**Heellllllooooo! Here is chapter 2 of "The Bloody Mary Ritual". Before you get to the story I would like to thank all of the people who've favorited, reviewed and are currently following this story, So thank you. And somebody in the review asked if I made up the ritual(that's used in this chapter) I would like to answer no. I did not make it up I found it when I was researching Bloody Mary on , you just look under the section Ritual and it's in the first paragraph. Just to let people, and that one person, know where I found the ritual. And one more thing(NONONO DON'T SKIP THIS i PROMISE JUST ONE MORE THING!) I would've posted this chapter up earlier today but the internet connection went on wonky but its fine now.**

**Okay, now you can read the story-oh wait one more thing!**

**Warning: Does not contain as much humor as the first chapter.**

**Okay,*looks around hoping that nothing forgotten wil jump out of nowhere to stop you from reading the story* you can read the story...NOW!**

* * *

Ran poured down on the grounds of Hogwarts in the October night. Lightening would appear every now and then, followed by thunder.

Harry lied on his four poster bed wide awake, unlike his friends who were asleep in dream land (unless you're Neville than you're in nightmare land). Harry was waiting for midnight so he would be positive that everyone in the Gryffindor tower was asleep. Also he managed to get a hand mirror from Ginny. Lucky for harry she gave it to him without question. He hadn't told her that he was gay yet, and was afraid that she would be upset because of her crush on him. Harry wasn't into her that way but he did love and care for her, as a sister he never had, and hoped that it would stay that way after he told her.

Harry looked at the clock on his bedside table. Just three more minutes until midnight. Judging by all of the snoring filling the entire room Harry guessed that it was okay to start the ritual now.

The raven haired boy lowly, and quietly, pulled back the curtain to his bed. He got up opened the drawer on his bedside table took out the hand mirror, and a matchbook, he closed the drawer gently grabbed the candle then, as quietly as he could, tip-toed his way out to the door.

Once in the Gryffindor common room Harry set down the hand mirror and candle on a nearby table, he opened the paper flip to reveal small paper matches with pink match heads. The thirteen year-old boy tore off one of the matches then swiped it across the striking surface. Unfortunately the paper just beneath the match head bent and prevented the match from lighting. Harry sighed, and then he had an idea. He looked for one of the longest nails on his hands (he has been letting them grow out) Harry put that nail a little bit below the match head and, gently but quickly, swiped it across the striking surface again, quickly moving his finger to the bottom of the match so it wouldn't burn from the fire.

After he lit the candle he blew out the paper match, the smell of smoke steaming from the burnt part of the match, Harry leaned against the table with his eyes closed listening to the pouring rain outside. Harry always liked the rain. It was so soothing to him in his childhood on night where he was up in the middle of the night in his cupboard and he hears the pitter-patter of rain drops on the roof.

Deciding that that was enough of rain listening he took the candle and the mirror and walked back over the stairs then turned around. Harry took a deep breath. This is it. He is going to see the face of his future husband. Or find out that he was meant to die before he's even married. That is if the ritual works.

Harry took in another breath, he lift his right leg and stepped backwards on the first step of stairs. He then slowly lift his other leg and backwards onto the step before that. After doing this several times Harry glanced into the small mirror in his hand and gasped loudly as he saw not his own reflection but the face of his potions professor. The raven haired boy stared wide-eyed into the hand mirror containing Severus Snape's face, Harry was no longer moving in reverse up the stairs anymore. It wasn't until he blinked when professor Snape's face disappeared and Harry's took its place.

***The next morning at the Gryffindor table***

Harry went through his thoughts about his potions professor while staring at the said man. How it is that dungeon bat is supposed to be his future husband if they hate each other? Sure things can change over the years until he is of legal age to marry but surely there must have been a mistake. Harry then remembered one of Worth's letters saying that evil spirits and dark magic don't lie about these things. It was rare when they do but they usually don't.

If that was so then maybe he should try thinking positively about the older man. Harry racked through this brain trying to find something that he didn't think negative about his potions professor. The teen admired how smart Snape was. Harry also liked that Snape had logical knowledge, remembering this from his first year in finding the Sorcerer's Stone. Then, out of nowhere, it's like a gong was hit inside of Harry's head as he came to conclusion with a thought he didn't entertain in thinking about in his first year until now. Why was Snape protecting him if he hates Harry?

Snape suddenly felt that he was being watched. He turned to find that no other than Harry Potter was sitting there staring at him. Harry gave Severus a small, kind, smile; Snape just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion then glared at the teen. Harry's smile turned to a toothy grin. He took off his glasses so Snape could get a better look at the boy's emerald eyes.

Snape didn't know what the bloody hell is wrong with Potter but he'll make sure to give the brat detention to find out.

Harry was pretty sure that Snape is going to try to find out what is wrong with him. No matter. Maybe the Boy-Who-Lived will tell his future husband about the ritual. Plus Harry still has that question squirming around in his head.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter I appreciate the people who are liking this story as much as I am. To be honest, I didn't think it would be good enough of a story for people follow. So, I hate you, I love you. Hello Goodbye, Hello Goodbye, Hello Goodbye, Hello Goodbye, Hello Goodbye-what am I doing?**

**GOODNIGHT PEOPLE!**

**P.S. this has nothing to do with anything but I love the Japanese.**


	3. Roughly, coming out

**I...am...so sorry for all of the people who has been waiting for chapter 3. I kind of had a little bit of writer's block so I spent a little bit of time writing in a one-shot I'm working on for Death Note. And even if I was done with the chapter I wouldn't have been able to upload it until the weekend because the documents are onn my laptop. My mom has a computer but it's really old and I can't use my flashdrive to move any documents on my account. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy it.**

* * *

***In Potions Class***

Harry, is getting, delusional, weird, love strucked, wonky, stoned without getting stoned however you what to put it. Harry James Potter is falling for Severus Snape a man twenty years older than the teenage boy; and yet the child makes googly eyes every time Snape walked by in the hallway. It's even worse in potions class, every single freaking God freaking time Snape would talk no matter what it was the dungeon bat was talking about, Harry would melt with his mouth hanging open, spit finding its way out of his mouth (Which was to Harry and Ron's, mostly Ron's, discontent when the Boy-Who-Lived drooled so much that most of his saliva his ended up in his cauldron which, unexpectedly, the potion spurted and jump out of the cauldron and onto Ron and Harry's entire front side. Ron was blinded for a couple of days. Harry would've been too if it weren't for his glasses. But that was last week.) Harry knew that it was wrong to be having these feeling but can't help seeing the older man in a new light.

And Harry's behavior was starting to worry Ron and Hermione, especially Ron because seeing his best friend like a Japanese schoolgirl around Snape was freaking him out. The red-head even wondered if this really was Harry Potter and not someone, supposedly a girl, posing as him.

Right now Snape was lecturing the class on how angry potions worked (And confessing that he has no idea why they exist at all for there is nary a situation needed for an angry potion.) Ron decided that now was the time to ask Harry what's going on with him.

Ron quietly took out a medium-sized piece of parchment and a muggle pen, obviously prepared for this moment in case they weren't able to talk freely/privately. The youngest male Weasley wrote down on his parchment while looking up every few seconds incase Snape was looking his way. Ron passed the note and pen to Harry who accepted it.

Harry read the works in red ink. _Are you alright mate?_

Harry replied. _Yes, why do you ask?_

The green-eyed boy handed the note and pen back to Ron.

_R: Because you have been acting strange lately._

_H: What do you mean?_

_R: You've been making googly eyes at Snape for the last week. What's gotten into you?_

_H: Ron, there is something important that I have to tell you._

Ron sighed in frustration for not getting the answer he was waiting for ever since Hermione confronted him about Harry's conduct.

_R: What is it?_

_H: I have wanted to tell you and Hermione this for sometime but I didn't have enough courage to do so. The thing is that I'm gay and I think falling for professor Sna-_

Harry didn't finish sentence having to have jumped from hearing Snape say his name, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," The greasy shoulder-length haired man glared at the two teens as he spoke."Your note passing must be very important for you to not pay attention during my lecture. And since it's _so _important why don't you read in front of the entire class."

Without argument, knowing that it won't do any good to argue with the grumpy potions professor, Harry and Ron walked up to the front of the classroom Ron read the first line he wrote.

"Are you alright mate?"

Harry then read his line. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you have been acting strange lately."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been making googly eyes at Snape for the past week. What's gotten into y-" Ron caught a glance at the work "gay" in Harry's hand writing at the bottom of the parchment. The red-head read Harry's last line before he froze for a minute. Anger soon flooded Ron's systems as the information finally sunk in.

"You mean to tell me," He said through gritted teeth. "That my best friend is a fag?"

Everyone in the classroom gasped in shock, even Malfoy was surprised.

Hearing that come out of Ron's mouth, the only person Harry ever had to call a brother, made Harry flinch as if someone was going to hit him. His feelings were hurt badly; he began to choke as tears blurred his vision. The raven haired boy ran to the potions professor, humiliated and embarrassed, and hid behind the older man to separate himself from everybody else, but mostly Ron.

"Mr. Weasley!" Snape bellowed. "Thirty points from Gryffindor for foul language! You will have detention with Mr. Filch at 6 o'clock sharp." The black eyed man reached an arm backwards to rest a hand on the small Potter's shoulder.

"Class dismissed." Severus sneered, disgusted at the young Weasley's attitude. Harry stayed behind the potions master not wanting to move. Good. Snape needed a word with the boy.

The dungeon bat then heard a small sob coming from behind him. He turned to see Harry hugging himself with tears streaming down his cheeks. Snape felt his heart break a little. The son of his precious Lily was standing in front of him crying his beautiful green eyes out. Severus couldn't help but feel that he had failed to keep his promise to Lily in protecting her son.

Snape felt like he should to do something for the child. Comfort him? Well nobody else was in the room at the moment. Except he didn't know how to comfort another being, so he thought what would Lily do? And he did the first thing that came to his mind. Snape gathered the bawling young teen into an awkward hug. Severus slowly rubbed his hand up and down Harry's back. This seemed to do the trick. Harry's sobbing calmed down to small hiccups.

"Potter," Harry looked up to his future husband with blood-shot emerald eyes. "There is something that I need to talk to you about."

Harry nodded, than sniffed. Snape reached over to his desk to grab a tissue and handed it to the teen that gratefully took it then blew his nose into it.

"Actually professor," Harry said quietly. "There is something I need to ask you."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I needed to put something up for ya to make up the time I had to be in school, and my mom's apartment. And you should check out my Death Note fanfic I mentioned on the top author's note, it's a yaoi fic with Light and L. Thank you for reading and I would like some reviews from people to give me their opinions of it.**


	4. The Voice and The Heartbreak

**Chapter number 4, the first time I've updated this story since...holdon a second*brings up another tab with The Bloody Mary Ritual on it, checks the last update thingy comes back and starts typing again* Wow has it been nearly three weeks already? Anyways, read it, like it, ask for more.**

* * *

***A few minutes later***

Harry sat on Professor Snape's desk, anxious for his teacher to return.

Just a few minutes earlier Mr. Filch walked in on them to tell Snape something but fainted after seeing the Golden Boy in the Head of Slytherin's arms. Severus told Harry that to stay in the classroom and he would be back after taking Filch to the hospital wing.

So here Harry James Potter was, sitting on his potions professor's desk (Snape didn't say "where" he could sit and wait he just told Harry to sit down and wait for him to come back) waiting for the said man to get back.

The Boy-Who-Lived still had that question squirming around in his head about Snape protecting him. It barley made any sense. Why would someone like Snape want to protect someone they hate? Not that Harry didn't appreciate it; he was just confused about it.

Harry thoughts were abruptly interrupted in hearing footstep noises. At first he thought that his future husband was back, but he turned head to the door only for the footsteps to abruptly stop. Harry looked to his left, then his right, behind himself and all around the classroom only to find that he was alone; Harry scrunched his eyebrows together.

_That was weird. _Harry thought to himself. _Where were those footsteps coming from?_

Maybe it was just Peeves trying to scare him. But wait a second; the ghosts at Hogwarts can't make footsteps. Their feet would phase through the floor and out the ceiling of a classroom the floor below.

If it wasn't one of the Hogwarts ghosts then…what was Harry hearing?

"Bloody Mary…" A female voice whispered making the raven haired teen jump. It sound like it was coming from over his shoulder. But when he turned there was nobody there.

"Bloody Mary…" This time the whisper sent a shiver down Harry's spine. This was really freaking him out.

Could this have something to do with the ritual in finding out his future husband? Was this THE Bloody Mary haunting him? If so, what does she want from him?

A hand rested on Harry's right shoulder, nearly giving him a heart attack, he quickly turned to see the potions master was back. The teen clenched the article of clothing where his slightly aching heart pounded, gasping for air.

"Don't…scare me…like that…" Harry gasped out, leaning against one of the desks with his left hand.

Snape raised a brow at Harry's jumpy attitude.

"Did something happen when I was gone?"

"N-no," Harry stopped leaning against the table handing his hands behind his back. "Nothing happened."

Severus gave the emerald green-eyed boy a skeptical look, not believing the Gryffindor.

"I don't believe you Potter," Snape said crossing his arms. "Now tell me what happened when I was gone."

Harry gave a small sigh then said, "I thought I heard something. But I must've been hearing things; it's probably nothing, really."

Snape raised an eyebrow then decided it was best to drop the subject and bring up the one they were at before Filch barged in and cowardly fainted.

"As I was saying before I had drag Mr. Filch to some medical attention," The older man seated himself on one of the desk stools. "There is something I need to talk to you about."

Harry sat himself on a stool also.

"I have figured out about your behavior in class and around the school, from the staring to the mess=ups and clumsiness," Harry looked at Snape with calm loving eyes, blinking every now and then, just like Lilly. Snape closed his eyes and mentally shook his head.

"And I'm here to tell you that it's not going to work." Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" The teen asked.

"You are trying to mess with my head into thinking that you have a _crush _on me." Snape sneered out the word "crush" as he said this.

Harry's eyes widened.

"B-but professor, I'm not trying to mess wi-"

"Don't you lie to me," The dungeon bat growled out. "You are just as arrogant, hard-headed and idiotic as your father."

Harry felt his face grow hot with, tears welded up in his eyes once more as Snape continued on.

"You're a disgrace to the wizard world, have no respect for what I have to teach, and are immature, look disgustingly like your fath-"Snape was interrupted when Harry covered his ears and screamed.

"SHUT UP! WHY DO YOU KEEP COMPARING ME TO MY DAD?" Tears streamed down Harry's face as he proceeded to scream. "I AM NOT JAMES POTTER, I AM HARRY POTTER! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? I'M ME NOT him, me…"

Harry began to run out of the classroom as he choked on his last words.

Snape stood paralyzed in shock at his student's outburst. Never, in his entire life, has he ever been screamed at by a student.

Guilt settled itself into Snape's stomach as he remembered the small teen's tears in his beautiful emerald green eyes.

Severus sighed. He guessed that he has to go after the Gryffindor and try to make things right with him. Just one problem, Snape has no idea where Harry went, the boy's friends might now where to find him (he hoped), it was dinner time so they might be in the Great Hall. But Snape now had to choose, search all over Hogwarts to find one of the worst students ever, or get help from his friends to find him. It would be faster to just get help from people that already know him.

So with his decision made he ran into the halls and straight to the Great Hall with his teaching robes flying behind him.

* * *

**Favorite, follow and review please :) :) :) (:) ):) (:D**


	5. The Help

**Chapter 5. Today is Total Turtle Takeover Friday! I'm watching the new episode as I'm currently posting this.**

* * *

Snape slowed down as he got the great doors of the Great Hall that held the great number of children inside with great, great appetites. He didn't want to make it look like he was in a rush or there was an emergency, which this obviously was an emergency.

What was he going to ask the students of his most hated house in Hogwarts? I need your help to find the Golden Boy so I can apologize to him? Just saying the four words,"so I can apologize" would make them think he was going crazy! Or faint; or scream; or think that something was put into their drinks and they're hearing things. It would be amusing to watch it if he didn't have a problem in his bloody hands!

Alright he is just going to go in there say he needs a word with Granger, she seems to know Potter the best, alone then have her help him find Harry.

Now with his plan drawn out he marched in there with his robes billowing behind him. Pretty much everybody was staring at Snape as he walked up to the Gryffindor table and beside Hermione Granger, who stares up at him with innocent questioning eyes.

"Miss Granger," Snape said with authority maintaining his usual composure. "I would like a word with you."

That received some oohs from the Slytherin table.

"What for professor?" She asked.

"That is between you and me," Snape lowly. "Now, let's go."

He put a firm yet gentle grip on her shoulder and guided her out of the Great Hall. Severus led her through the halls and to an empty classroom.

"W-what is this all about?"Hermione questioned only slightly scared.

"I need your help in finding Potter, he ran off somewhere and I don't know where he could be."

"Okay," Hermione said with concern for the news about her friend. "But why would you need me? Harry probably went to the Gryffindor Tower or to Hagrid's hut."

"The Gryffindor Tower would be one of the reasons why I need you to help me," Snape sighed, he pinched the bridge of his hooked nose. "Look…I have said the wrong things that upset him while we were alone in my classroom. I have to set things straight and tell him the truth. But I need to find him fast. I thought I could do so in the search with someone whom already knows him. That's why I came to you; you're more understanding then the others."

The female Gryffindor thought for a minute then nodded her head in approval.

"With the way Ron was act today in potions I want Harry to think I'm still his friend and not a jerk who can't accept who he is." Hermione said. "So yes, I'll help you. But what did you say to Harry to make him run away?"

"That is between me and Potter," Snape crossed his arms. "Now, do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Hmm," Hermione racked through her brain trying to think of a place where an upset Harry would go to. "I think I know where we can start looking."

* * *

**PIZZA PIZZA PIZZAPIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA! 8D :D**


	6. Encountering Bloody Mary

**This chapter probably would've been finished earlier last week if I wasn't sick with a virus that kept me home from school from Wendsday last week to last Monday. Oh well, you people enjoy your brain rotting!**

* * *

The emerald green-eyed boy felt a stabbing pain in his chest, Harry ran out of the classroom as fast as he could with tears streaming down his face. Why would Snape just insult him like that and after the friend he always thought of as a brother disapproved of his sexual orientation.

Harry was hurt and confused; how can that dungeon bat be his future husband if he didn't care about Harry? Maybe the ritual was a fail and he was just seeing things.

But it felt so right in Snape's arms as he tried to calm the boy down after Ron's betrayal. Harry felt like he belonged in those slender yet strong arms of his potions professor. But that was before the man attacked the poor teen in comparing Harry to his deceased father he oh so wished to meet, along with his mother.

Harry ran out of the front doors of Hogwarts through the gates and to the lake nearby the school of witchcraft and wizardry. He took deeps breaths to bring oxygen to his lungs as he sat down next to an oak tree. Just before Harry's breathing was back to normal he broke down into a sobbing mess. He held his knees up to his chest as he cried his eyes out as the knot in his throat worsened. The Golden Boy shivered from his self-pity and the cold breeze that blew by him.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as a gentle hand placed itself comfortably on his shoulder. He looked up to a woman who looked to be in her early forties with brown hair and brown concern eyes, she wore an old fashioned, kind of royal looking, brown dress.

"My dear boy," The woman spoke in a soft voice. "Why are you crying?"

Harry stared, confused at the older woman's presence.

"W-who are y-you?" Harry hiccupped ignoring the question he was asked a moment ago. The woman smile nevertheless.

"My name is Mary."

"Bloody Mary?" The words escaped the raven haired boy's mouth before he could stop them.

"Actually yes," The woman, Bloody Mary said with a smile.

Harry abruptly stood up anger fuming inside his body.

"Why did it have to be Snape!" Harry yelled. "He hates me he doesn't want anything to do with me. Every time he looks at me he sees my father and not me…"

Harry buried his face in his hands and proceeded to cry. Bloody Mary gently placed her right hand on Harry's left shoulder.

"Um, sweetie," Bloody Mary said a little awkwardly. "The ritual doesn't work on boys."

Harry lifts his head from his hands, confusion and wonderment written all over his youthful face.

"Then, how did it work on me?" Harry asked.

"The ritual wasn't meant for boys," she repeated differently, "It only worked for you because…you're…a hermaphrodite."

The young teen stared at Bloody Mary even more confused than ever, his eyebrows scrunched up.

"A what?" Asked Harry, not knowing what a hermaphrodite is.

"A hermaphrodite," Bloody Mary began her explanation. "A hermaphrodite is a person who can both father and carry a child. And I didn't necessary choose Severus Snape, you saw him in the mirror because he is your soul mate…"

Harry kind of zoned out after just learning the meaning of a hermaphrodite and he was one himself. The green-eyed teen was stunned to say the least. He was actually able to bear a child. Even being a wizard and all of the crazy things in the wizarding world a man, let alone a boy, could get pregnant still sounded impossible to happen.

"Harry!" Harry turned his head in the direction behind him where his name was being called, Hermione was running towards him.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Harry asked. "I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me."

"Harry, you're my best friend no matter what gender you prefer to be with," Hermione said. "Besides Ron was just being a jerk who's insecure about his own orientation. He's going to be receiving punishment from both me and Ginny."

"Ginny knows about it?" Harry asked a little surprised.

"Yes," Hermione answered, "When I told her what Ron called she walked up to him and slapped him. Other than that she was jumping for joy saying she had always wanted to meet a gay guy."

"Okay," Harry was relieved that Ginny wasn't mad at him and just slightly weird out. Harry suddenly remembered Bloody Mary, he turned his head only the see nothing but the lake and grass, Hermione followed his gaze.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Oh," Harry said, "Nothing, it's nothing."

"So," Hermione began with her hands behind her back, "You like Snape, huh; how come?"

Snape stood quietly behind a close enough to hear in on the conversation.

"Well," Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "It's just…it's just that…" he sighed.

"Harry," Hermione said comfortably, "Maybe this is just a phase. After all, you're only thirteen and it could just be your hormones just starting out causing you to think you are in love with Snape. Am I making sense?"

"A little bit," Harry said. "Not really but a little bit."

Snape poked his head around to look at Harry talking with his friend. Something then caught his eye from across the lake. Over on the other side of the water stood a woman in an old Victorian style brown dress smiling at him. She waved at him then walked away and disappeared into the forest.

Severus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he heard Harry speak again.

"Why did you come here?"

"There is someone who wants to talk to you," Hermione turned towards the tree Snape was hiding behind, "Professor?"

That was his cue, Snape walked out from behind his hiding place showing himself to the boy.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Harry said with disgust, crossing his arms.

"Because he said he needs to talk to you about something." Hermione said backing away a little. "And I need to look up some ways to torture Ron for punishment. Well, see you!"

And then the Gryffindor turned around and ran off towards the castle. Harry was facing away from professor Snape his arms still crossed and a pout on his face.

"Potter," Snape began but was interrupted.

"Don't talk to me!" Harry growled from under his breath.

"Potter," Snape proceeded to explain, "I wanted to ap-apologize," he had difficulty getting "apologize" out of his mouth, never exactly doing so himself, "For what I've said. I didn't know you would take it personally because you didn't before in your last two and a half years here. What has gotten into you to get you so emotional?"

The teenager turned his head look at the teacher, fuming a lot less now that he got an apology, in giving some thought on what he should say. He didn't know what to say or how to explain his sudden change in behavior. Truth was he didn't know either, it just happened. Were these side-effects from the ritual? Harry's going to have to put that in his feedback to Worth. Harry shook his head when he realized he was staring.

"Um, I," Harry stammered, "I really don't know."

Harry tilted his head downward, he could have told Snape about the ritual and how he knows that they are soul mates and his emotional sensitivity was a side-effect from it but he wasn't 100% sure (plus he didn't have any proof) the ritual caused it and didn't want to give any false facts.

Snape checked his left and right side and deemed it safe talk longer.

"You said that you had a question for me earlier," Harry looked up as deep black eyes met his green ones. "Do you still want to tell me?"

"Yes," even after the hurtful things said to him Harry still wanted to know, "Why are you protecting me if you hate me?"

Severus was caught off guard not at all expecting that question, and wondering how the teen even knew about Snape protecting him.

"Professor Snape, you must have some care for something, or someone, if you are willing to look after them."

Snape took Harry's thoughts into consideration. He didn't want to see the boy dead regard less of his promise to Lilly.

"I never wanted to see you dead whether you're James' son or not," Harry scrunched his eyebrows together in anger and turned from the potions master.

"That's all I wanted to know," he walked away from Snape and away from the lake.

He now got his answer and was barley satisfied with it. Why couldn't Snape just drop his grudge against Harry's dead father and just get to know him! It's not like Snape knows what Harry's been through in his childhood.

* * *

**Congradulations! You've managed to put up with this, and for that I praise you(not really cause I don't know who you are). But I don't thank the people who are patiently waiting for chapter updates and for reviewing. Arigato gozaimasu, good night!**


	7. What now?

**Chapter 8 chapter 8 chapter 8 chapter 8 chapter 8 chapter 8. PIZZA! PIZZA! ****Chapter 8 chapter 8 chapter 8 chapter 8 chapter 8 chapter 8. PIZZA! PIZZA! ****Chapter 8 chapter 8 chapter 8 chapter 8 chapter 8 chapter 8. PIZZA! PIZZA!**

**This is a parody of the Badger ringtone I found from a youtube video of hilarious ringtones. Inspired by my random thoughts, the new chapter to this story, and my dinner. People I think I'll be updating this story once a week on Friday or Saturday(rare moments but Sunday the latest) just so you won't be hanging wondering when the next time I update a new chapter.**

**Please enjoy this new chapter while gawk at how my baby niece can almost crawl!**

* * *

Bloody Mary gave out a frustrated sigh as she watched Harry walk away from the lake. It's going to take a little bit of meddling to get those two together if Harry was to be pregnant and have a healthy living child. Unlike Mary when she was still alive. Many years ago, before the Victorian years, Bloody Mary was Queen of England but never had any children due to miscarriages. She was so depressed from that and wanted to live through her victims for what she didn't have; A child. Bloody Mary didn't remember how she is able to appear to tell women, in this case hermaphroditic boys, their future husbands, unless they were destined to die before they will ever be wedded then the Grim Reaper would be the one to visit them. All she has in her memory was her miscarriages, and the depression that followed soon afterwards, when she was alive and her job for killing woman who are destined to die before they are to be wedded.

Bloody Mary played with her chapped lips in between her forefinger and thumb in thought of how to, at least, get the two living males in bed together. After about ten minutes of thinking a plan hatched inside of her dead head. A smirk spread across her aged face as she walked back to the castle.

**TBMR**

Tears streamed out from the corners of his eyes and over the bridge of his nose as he lay on his four poster bed quietly cried to himself. The door to the third years boys' dormitory opened slowly and walked in Ron Weasley. Harry didn't pay him any attention.

"Umm, H-Harry," despite the fact that Ron sounded shaken up Harry still didn't look at him. "Harry would you please look at me?"

By now Ron was beside Harry's bed which said male turned over not wanting to see his best friend.

"Harry look I'm sorry about what I said but it just came as a surprise and I didn't know how to react to the fact that my best friend is gay. And I was a little afraid that you would want me even though I'm interested in Hermione."

Harry turned his head to look up at Ron with a grin on his tear stained face.

"I knew you had feelings for her!" Harry said jumping up to stand on his knees.

"What, how could you have possibly known that?" Ron asked confused.

"It obvious from the way you two bicker," Harry said as a matter-of-factly. "Every time you guys fight it always reminds me of an old married couple. And I'm talking about Dumbledore old."

"We do not fight like an old married couple!" Ron protested.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Ron paused and groaned as he realized what Harry just made him say. Harry just laughed at him for it. Ron slugged his shoulder as he too laughed with Harry.

"So does this mean that you accept my sexual preference?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course you're the only brother I ever had that didn't annoy me all the time." Ron said referring to Fred, George and Percy.

Harry chuckled.

"Good because I hate it when you're mad at me." Harry hugged Ron catching him off guard before he hesitantly returned the hug.

"So," Ron started, "any particular reason why you're crushing on the most hated professor in school?"

"Well," Harry wasn't sure if he could tell Ron about ritual, he wasn't exactly one to keep many secrets. "Do you promise to keep it a secret if I tell you?"

"Sure," the red-head said a little uneasy. "But what could it be that it needs to be a secret?"

"I have a pen pal from the Americas whom studies demonology; she found a ritual she wanted me to try out to find out who my future husband would be."

"But how, exactly, did you find out that Snape was the one?"

"I walked up the stairs backwards in the Gryffindor common room at night holding a hand mirror and a lit candle."

"And you saw Snape in the mirror as you were going up the stairs?"

"Precisely."

Ron thought for a second then asked: "Do you think that I could try it to see if Hermione is my future bride?"

"You can't Ron you can only see a future husband, not bride. Plus I just found out that the ritual doesn't even work on guys."

"Then how did it work for you?" Ron asked quizzing.

"Because it can only work on guys if they're a hermaphrodite." Harry explained. Ron jumped as if he had an electric shock.

"A hera-herma-hermaphro-" Ron stuttered shrilly."But you're a-why's it-how's it-you hermaphrodite…" and Ron fell backwards onto the floor.

"Didn't expect that," Harry said to himself as he dragged Ron (dang he was heavy) to his bed. Harry sighed in accomplishment as he wiped a drop of sweat off his scared forehead.

_Well that's my weight lifting of the week._ Harry thought to himself.

**TBMR**

Snape didn't know how the Potter brat knew that he was protecting him but he bet that Dumbledore had something to do with it. Great, what else will the old man spill to the boy? Good thing Snape never told Dumbledore about his growing feelings for Harry. They were the same feelings he had for Lilly but the only reason he's protecting the boy is _because_ of Lilly. But he can't help care for Harry the same way he cared for Lilly, maybe even more.

Severus shook his head at the thought. Of course he doesn't care about Lilly's son more than he did her. It was preposterous he can't be looking at the boy like that. Just the mere thought about being in bed with Potter would only make him a pedophile. Despite being a trained Death Eater Severus is able to restrain his emotions, but he wanted to straighten these confusing thoughts and feelings out before he did something he would regret later.

Severus sighed as he leaned forward in the chair he currently occupied. He doesn't know what to do. What can he do?

* * *

**Badger** **badger badger badger badger badger MUSHROOM! MUSHROOM! And that's the original Badger ringtone. I am so random. Just to let you guys know for no reason at all I'm going to an art show my heart was entered in (my clay heart I made in art class not the internal organ and not a clay model of the internal organ) at my school tomorrow. Well wish me luck for the contest, good night.**


	8. Aphrodisiac Pumpkin Juice

**Wait a second, I'm posting chapter 8? I've already gotten started on chapter 10 just two days ago. Oh, well. Let your brain rot away!**

* * *

"So he just fainted when you told him that?" Ginny asked Harry after he told her why Ron is out cold.

"Yep," Harry replied sitting on his bed with his legs crossed. "He started to stutter like a crazy person then he just fell backwards unconscious."

Ginny laughed. She looked at her sleeping older brother who she sat next to.

"So Harry," Ginny said, "when you get pregnant could I be the godmother? Please?"

"Yes Ginny, I would be honored to have you as the Godmother of my child." Harry smiled as Ginny squealed as she bounced up and down in excitement and clapped to herself.

"Now Harry," Ginny said sounding serious. "You wouldn't believe this but I find you and professor Snape as a cute couple."

Harry frowned at the mention of his so called future husband.

"What's wrong," Ginny asked when she saw Harry's facial features negatively change.

"Nothing," Harry muttered not looking the ginger-haired girl.

"Was it something I said?" She asked, starting to get upset that Harry was upset.

"I just have difficulties with professor Snape," Harry said bitterly, "it would never work."

"Probably not now but it would later," Ginny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How would you know that?" Harry asked looking at his female companion.

"Things always get better Harry," Ginny lightly tapped her head, "remember that."

Harry looked out the window thinking that Ginny was right. Things will be better, but how?

"Maybe you're right," Harry said. "But how could it get better with Snape?"

"Oh, it will," Ginny said. "All in due time Harry, all in due time."

**TBMR**

Ron didn't wake up by dinner time so Harry thought that he would bring the red head something to eat after he's finished with his own dinner…probably.

Everything went on normally at the Gryffindor table, everyone joked, and talked, Fred and George were being goofy as usual, Malfoy not realizing he has a clump of spinach stuck in his teeth. Everything was good; except a certain potions master who sat at the staff table. Harry couldn't believe how stubborn Snape could be. James Potter is dead, Snape should just let go of his grudge against the deceased man. Unless…the only reason Snape is treating him like this is to save his reputation in the school. Besides, it would be a little weird if the head of a house publicly showed for a student who's not in their own house.

Harry dared to take a glance at the bat-like man, as he did so Bloody Mary appeared out of nowhere. She waved and gestured her hand over Harry's pumpkin juice filled cup then disappeared without a trace or Harry's knowledge of her being there. Harry sighed, he doesn't know what to do, he was so confused. The teen took sip of his pumpkin juice. He was surprise at how sweet it was and thought that it should taste like this more often because damn it was good.

Hermione and Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower each of them carrying a plate of food for Ron when Hermione suddenly stopped.

"Harry," she said to get her friends attention.

"Yeah Hermione?" Harry answered.

"Do you remember the last time I had my potions text book with me?" The bushy-haired girl asked nervously.

"Yesterday in potions class," Harry said. "Why?"

"Oh no, I think I left it on my desk yesterday," Hermione bit the nails on her free hand as she started freaking out. "What if it got dumped in one of the cauldrons and a student didn't know it was in it before they start making a potion; what if it got thrown out the window by somebody; what if someone found it and bent the corners of the pages! What if…"

"Calm down Hermione," Harry said as he placed a hand on the Gryffindor girl's shoulder. "I'll go down to the dungeons to see if you did leave your book in potions class. If it's not there then I'll go look in the lost and found."

Harry didn't really want to go to the dungeons, no preferably the potions class room, but this was for Hermione not him.

"Thank you Harry," she gave Harry a one arm hug than grabbed the plate from him. "You don't know how much this means to me. I don't know what I would do without one of my text book. I'll see you later."

"See you." Harry turned and headed towards the dungeons. Halfway there Harry stopped to place his hand on his stomach. He felt a fluttery, warm, pleasant sensation forming there. He decided to ignore it then continued his objective to find Hermione's book.

Harry wasn't surprised to see professor Snape sitting at his desk grading whatever was in front of him. Harry didn't say anything as he walked over to the Gryffindor side of the room looking over and under the desks.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Snape questioned not looking up.

"I'm just looking for something," Harry checked all of the desks and no sign of Hermione's potions book. "Um, professor? Have you seen a potions text left in…"

Before Harry could finish his sentence Snape held up Hermione's text book.

"Oh, arigato gasaimasu**(1)**." Harry said as he took the book from Snape. The older man raised an eyebrow at the teen thanking him in a foreign language.

"You speak Japanese?" Snape asked, he looked up to see the boy's face was red but he didn't look embarrassed or anything.

"I'm learning," Harry's legs felt like jelly, he could barely stand up he had to lean against Snape's desk.

"Potter are you sick?" Severus stood up to feel the child's forehead and cheek. Harry shivered from the coldness of the potion master's hand.

"I…I don't really know," Harry said, feeling his body grow hotter despite the cold appendence on his head. "I feel hot and tingly."

Snape froze, let his arm fall from Harry's forehead.

"You feel it in your stomach and the lower half of your body?" Snape hesitantly asked. He had a theory about Potter's body actions but not wanting to believe it.

"Yes," with that Snape rushed to open a drawer from his desk pulled out a vial came back to Harry and had the younger drink the blue liquid. Harry scrunched his face at the weird taste. Harry felt his body temperature starting to drop to normal.

"Arigato," Harry said, "again."

"Potter, leave," Snape commanded.

Severus turned around to get back to his work when he heard a strangled moan and a thud. He turned back to see Harry on the ground sweating like crazy, his breathing was hitched and his face even redder than before. Snape was surprised that his potion only worked for ten seconds and then made Harry's condition even worse; he groaned. It looks like he has to fix Harry's "problem" the hard way.

The potions master walked over to Harry picked him up, receiving a squeak from the teen, and carried him out of the classroom.

"W-where are we going," Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. Snape was taken aback by these actions but kept walking.

"You'll see," was all he said.

After a few of minutes the couple have entered behind a portrait to Snape's sleeping chambers, crossed a nicely decorated living room and to a bedroom, Harry gasp as he was tossed onto the kind-sized mattress.

Snape climbed over the smaller male, lowered his head to Harry's neck and started nibbling on the boy.

"Oh, professor S-Snape," Harry moaned,"why are you doing this?"

"To relief the affects of the aphrodisiac you somehow consumed," Snape answered as if it couldn't be anything else and went back to biting the boy's neck, his hand slipping up Harry's shirt.

Harry didn't question any further, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the treatment he was receiving.

**TBMR**

Severus and Harry lay on the bed panting from their previous session, both of their bodies hot, exhausted and sticky from sweat. Harry curled up to Snape resting his head on the slightly muscled chest savoring the afterglow.

"That…that was…wonderful," Snape was too tired to say anything back. He had only done this once before and that was only because Lucius Malfoy hired a prostitute for him because he looked "stiff to the bone".

He snaked his arms around Harry liking the way he felt laying in his embrace. Harry snuggled closer to Severus getting more of the man's body heat.

"Severus," Harry called after a few minutes of silence.

"Hai**(2)**," Severus responded.

"Could we do this more often," the raven haired boy suggested, "I liked it a lot, and you seem much more calm then before."

"Hai we can Harry," Severus ran his fingers through the silky raven locks on Harry head. "I do feel more relaxed."

Harry closed his eyes; he fell asleep with a smile on his face. Severus watched the boy sleeping in his slender but muscled arms. The black–eyed man sighed to himself. Engaging in intercourse was the only way to relieve the effects of some kind of aphrodisiac the boy somehow consumed. Severus sighed in remorse as he looked up to the ceiling, remorse for liking sleeping with a teen not even close to becoming an adult. Now he really is a pedophile. But it's not like he's going to go after any of his other students for sex. What happened with Harry was just a onetime thing; just once; never to happen again; a shag and go. Yet he wants to do it again with the petite Gryffindor.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. What was he doing? This is James Potter's son, the spawn of his enemy whom tortured him back in his school days in Hogwarts. The arrogant, irritating, brainless, selfish, barbarian of a wizard Severus has ever met. On the other hand Harry was also Lilly's child. Even though Harry reminded Severus, everyone included, of James he had Lilly's beautiful emerald green eyes, followed by her ears, nose, her pink plump lips, her hands and surprisingly her feet. Snape looked at the boy in his arms who mumbled something like, "Hermione, why is your wand doing the Hoky Poky**(does anyone know how to spell that?)**?". The potions master chuckled; now what could Potter possibly be dreaming about, he thought to himself. Severus watched as Harry slept in his arms for a few more minutes before he lay his head down and fell asleep with alongside his new lover.

**TBHR**

Bloody Mary stood by the mirror, a grin on her pale aged face from watching the show. Phase one has been completed. Now in a few more days phase two will commence. Right now she'll just watch the two males sleep peacefully together. Bloody Mary was happy that the dungeon bat is relaxed and content, and not stiff to the bone and up tight like he always is. It was a nice change of scenery. The energy around Severus was happy and relaxed, unlike how he was before. Despite the fact the Bloody Mary herself can be sadistic and evil with the darkest energy a spirit could ever have, but when she is in Snape's presence, his energy was just too much her; she had to get him laid with Harry because she was almost ready to throw up.

* * *

**Translation for the Japanese in the chapter.**

**1. arigato gasaimasu, thank you**

**2. hai, yes**

**And in case some of you are wondering I was thinking that Harry could learn a little bit of Japanese because it's such an interesting language and culture(not a big fan of the food though but I love their urban legends and folklore).**

**Now it is time for another week long of agonizing waiting for the next chapter.**

**Oh, by the way last week when I said I was going to an art show my heart was entered in, I didn't win anything. But I can see why, the rattle next to my heart was freaking amazing! Even though i didn't win the main point is that it was good enough to be in the show.**

**Arigato for reading see ya next week! CHICKEN!**


	9. With The Others

Hermione and Ginny lounged in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione teaching Ginny how to play Rock Paper Scissors.

"So, what is the main point of this game?" Ginny asked.

"Well it can be just for fun or if you and someone else can't decide who should go first in something then they play Rock Paper Scissors." Hermione said. Ginny nodded in understanding.

"Okay so what are the rules of the game?" Ginny crossed her legs on the couch to get comfortable.

"Rock beats scissors, paper covers rock and scissors cuts paper," Hermione explained.

"Okay let's do this," Ginny said making her hand into a fist.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Rock paper scissors," Hermione drew scissors while Ginny did rock.

"You win," the bushy haired Gryffindor said. Ginny cheered in victory to herself for winning on the first try.

"So Hermione," Ginny said clapping her hands together, "you have any crushes on anybody lately?"

"No not at the moment," Hermione said waving her hand as if it was nothing.

"It's Ron isn't it?" Ginny asked smugly.

Hermione froze as if Jack Frost had put her inside a block of ice.

"N-no I do not," Hermione tried to protest. "And even if I did then how would you know that?"

"It's obvious from the way you two bicker with each other," the ginger-haired girl stated. "It reminds me of an elderly married couple."

Hermione pouted then crossed her arms together.

"We do not," Hermione said angrily, "we fight like a middle-aged couple."

Ginny looked to the invisible audience in confusion.

"Since you know who I like who do you have the hots for?" If this was a cartoon Ginny would have fallen apart as if she was made of glass and someone threw a rock at her.

"Um-uh-uh," she looked at her friend nervously fiddling with her hair until she let out a defeated sigh. "Look, it's complicated I…I sort of like the wrong person."

Hermione was confounded.

"What do you mean you like the wrong person?"

Ginny gave out a frustrated sigh and balled her fists.

"I don't know why," her voice held anger, "but I like Tom Riddle. The man you-know-who was before he became you-know-who."

Hermione was shocked to say the least at this news. Wasn't Tom Riddle the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets last year?

"Why would you even be attracted to him?" Hermione asked. "He's evil, he made you do all of those horrible stuff last year. And even worse he made me miss half the school year!" Hermione was practically pulling her hair out at the last statement.

"I don't know," Ginny's voice cracked, "nearly every night I would dream of Tom being there for me, holding me and kissing me…" She unclenched her fists as her head fell into her hands; a sob escaping from her covered mouth. Hermione hugged her companion around the shoulders.

"Ginny, that man is long gone," she said reassuringly, "he is replaced by someone who's dreadful and horrible. But your feelings are probably just your hormones, you are only a pre-teen it would make sense if you like someone like him but it's only because you're physically attracted to them. Do you understand?"

"Only the part when you said its only physical attraction," Ginny wiped a couple of tears from her face. "Thank you Hermione," Ginny sniffed, "you're like the big sister I never had." She returned Hermione's hug.

"But there is a Slytherin that I think is hot," Ginny said sheepishly.

"Who is it?" Hermione muttered into the ginger-haired girl's shoulder.

"Gregory Goyle," Hermione broke the hug and gave Ginny an "are you serious" look.

"Oh, like you haven't noticed," Ginny crossed her arms turned her head in a somewhat cross between a pout and a frown then turned her head back with a sly smile on her face. "But don't you think that Goyle and Malfoy would make a cute couple?"

"Maybe in a couple of years when I do notice that Goyle is getting hotter," Hermione said the last part with a bit of sarcasm.

"Between you and me," Ginny said lowly the other few people in the room to hear. "Draco is kind of good looking." Hermione let out an "UGH!". "But he could be more charming if he was as nice as Harry is. Speaking of which where is Harry?"

"He offered to get my text book from the dungeons I accidently left yesterday." Hermione looked at the clock, it read 8:30. "But that was over an hour ago. Where could he be?"

"Probably getting it on with Professor Snape in his sleeping chambers," Ginny joked with a grinned but received a stern "are you crazy" look.

"I'm kidding," Ginny too looked at the old grandfather clock. "But it's getting late we should be heading to bed."

Hermione agreed and then the girls were off to their separate rooms in the girl's dormitories.

**TBMR**

The handle mirror shattered as it hit one of the cold steps of stairs just beside the Slytherin common room. A long white candle soon followed it to the ground, it too being dropped; the flame had blown out from the fall. Draco Malfoy stood shocked and terrified at what he just witnessed.

Draco has been looking for the chance to tease and humiliate the Golden Boy for his choice of orientation (though Draco himself is gay too) but could never get the chance whether either they lose each other in the crowd in the hallways or times in the Great Hall where Draco is in a conversation where he loses track of time and doesn't realize that Harry has just left. Just yesterday Draco found a crumpled up letter that Harry dropped by accident while walking to Transfiguration class. He read it and decided to do this "ritual" himself. But he didn't think that it would actually work. Draco _was_ gay but…Goyle? Sure Goyle's body was maturing with less chub and more muscle; Draco did think that Goyle was getting more good looking by age but he never thought that he would marry the guy.

The platinum-blonde collapsed on one of the stone steps his head against the wall. _This can't be happening._ Draco thought to himself.

He doesn't know what to do, what to think. He was so lost in confusion and terror that he didn't notice the face of a woman appears in the shattered remains of the broken mirror with a grin of mischief.


	10. The Next Morning

Draco had used a cleaning charm to pick up the broken glass and candle wax before he went to bed with these confusing thoughts and feelings running through his head. He soon fell asleep to the sound of whispering of the strong winds outside.

Bloody Mary crept up Draco's bedside and smirked as she looked over the platinum-blonde and his future lover. But something felt a little odd, she felt something similar between Harry and Draco (besides the hermaphrodite part).

The female spirit held her hand over Draco's body, her hand glowed a dark purple. Bloody Mary concentrated the energy to search for the boy's DNA to see what the same between him and the Golden Boy is. After a minute of 'searching' she found out the disturbance, Draco and Harry are blood related cousins through the Black family. This is very interesting. Bloody Mary wondered if anybody else knew about this little fact.

**TBMR**

Severus groaned as he slowly woke up from his sleep, he the lack of the small Potter's presence as he remembered the event from the night before. Where could Harry have gone to, Severus thought. Suddenly a delicious aroma filled his hooked nose and got up out of bed to investigate. Severus put on some black pants entered the medium-sized kitchen to see Harry standing in front the stove cooking in his red boxers and the short-sleeved blue shirt from yesterday. If that boy's skin was any paler than he could look like the British flag! Harry took notice of his teacher's presence in the same room with him and flashed a warm smile, lustily glancing at the care chest of the older man.

"Good morning Severus," Harry said sweetly, "I made you breakfast."

"That is very kind of you," the older man said a little thrown off. "But you didn't have to do that."

"No, I didn't," Harry replied agreeing with his lover. "But I wanted to."

Harry turned back around to take out the slices of sizzling bacon in the iron skillet to put them on a plate then on the table, next to the eggs and biscuits. Severus didn't exactly know what to do know what to do now, except that the food smelled delectable and he was hungry. So he sat down in one of the table's few chairs and served himself the first meal of the day.

"Look," Severus started, "we need to talk about what happened last night."

"What about it," Harry asked.

"Just because we did intercourse last night doesn't change anything between us," Severus said before took a double take on the slice of bacon he picked up.

"How did you know that I liked turkey bacon?" Severus questioned as he stared at the piece of cook meat in his hand.

"Who doesn't like turkey bacon," Harry said gesturing his hands and scoffed as if was a stupid question.

"Well," Severus paused kind of awkwardly. "Thank you." Harry gave him a loving smile in return.

Before Severus could get back to talking about their relationship Harry said, "Severus, there is something I need to tell you." The young teen shifted on his seat unease at what he has in his mind.

"Umm, well," Harry stuttered, "you see…I have this pen pal in North America and she wanted me to do this ritual she found-"

"What kind of ritual was it?" Said Severus now alarmed. The man had studied about a lot of rituals and most of them meant no good.

"Severus there is not much to worry about, I already did the ritual and I'm fine," Harry said reassuringly. "But the result of the ritual is kind of what put us in this situation."

"Harry you have to explain to me what the ritual is about this could be a life or death matter!" Snape said urgently.

"It…it was to find out who my future husband would be," Severus' black eyes widened as he got the picture of what Harry means. But surely it didn't mean that-

"It's you," Harry said. Okay, so maybe it did mean what Severus thought it meant.

Severus buried his face into one of his hands in disbelief. Harry should know not to participate in any rituals he doesn't know are good or bad. The potions master had to learn that the hard way after getting transported to another dimension where anthropomorphic cat-like people walked the Earth instead of humans; he was stuck in a town called Megakat city for three months before he found a way to get back to Hogwarts.

"Severus," Harry stood up and walked towards the older man.

"Potter, w-what are you," Snape said surprised as Harry sat down on Severus' lap facing him.

"Severus," Harry repeated the man's name running his hands over the naked chest before him. "Ever since the ritual I've started thinking about you and how smart you are and how handsome, the feature that nobody gets to see because they don't take a closer at you." Harry cupped Severus' pale cheeks with his, near, equally pale hands.

Severus sighed. He removed the teen's smaller hands from his face.

"Look, I took your innocence," he said a little guilty. "You're under of legal age. And that makes me a criminal."

"You're a criminal for loving me?" Asked Harry confused.

"I'm a criminal for having sex with you," Severus said stunning Harry to silence. The petite Gryffindor didn't know that loving someone under age was illegal. His youthful face took an upset expression. He then laid his head on Severus' shoulder as a tear ran down the corners of his emerald-green eyes.

"Gomenasai," Harry said his voice shaking. "I don't know what was wrong with me yesterday, I-"

"It wasn't your fault," Severus stroked the silky raven locks on teen's head in an attempt to comfort the child. "You somehow consumed some aphrodisiac yesterday. I was only relieving the effects of the drug. I don't know what happens to someone left unattended who aren't able to relieve themselves of the drug and I wasn't going to find out with it happening to you."

Several more tears escaped Harry's eyes. Last night he felt like the older man did have feelings for him as Harry did for the old dungeon bat.

"Harry," Severus said feeling the tear drops on his shoulder. Harry looked up in response to his given name. "Have you ate or drank anything that a peculiarly different taste than usual?"

"Well," Harry lifted his head wiping the tears off of his face. "My pumpkin juice did taste sweeter than normal. Why?"

"Because somebody must have spiked your drink somehow," Severus had a better look at Harry's hear-stained face with his head up off his shoulder, and it reminded him of last night as the man took the teen's innocence in a shota. The petite Gryffindor just looked so beautiful to the potions master he couldn't hold back his strength so much he was surprised to see the child isn't in any pain like he thought he would be.

Harry cried most of the entire time the night before. From pain to pleasure to happiness that he found someone who actually cares for and love the boy. All of that hope from yesterday building up during intercourse and the cuddling was breaking down like a building during demolition. Harry felt something hard poking at his thigh. He looked down to notice the older man's getting an arousal.

A sly smirk spread across Harry's youthful face as a mischievous idea enters his teenaged mind.

"Oh, but until then," Harry said moving his dainty hands caressing every inch of care skin on the man's the chest. "Why don't we start part two of last night?"

Harry latched his mouth onto the pale neck licking and kissing the man as he did to him last night. Severus groaned at the sensations the inexperienced teen was giving him, turning him on even more. The potions master couldn't help it, he wants the boy now! Severus groped Harry's sweet round ass receiving a gasp/yelp of surprise.

"Your choice," Severus whispered into Harry's ear, his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin sending a shiver down the boy's spine. "Bedroom, floor or the couch?"

Harry looked into those hypnotizing black eyes saying,"Which ever one is closer."

Severus grinned.

"The floor it is," Severus threw Harry onto the floor and kissed the boy as hard as he could.

* * *

**I think I just teased my self along with anyone else waiting for graphic smut in this story. But sadly this is T rated and I'm trying to keep it that way.**

**Please review with enthusiasm and CRAZY! Lots and lots of crazy. Make me laugh at your reviews maybe something from them would be put into one of these chapter later. So, good morning, good night and good death!**


	11. Morning Sickness (The Opening)

The Bloody Mary Ritual part 11

_Draco let out a cute little moan as Goyle nibbled at the porcelain white neck, leaving his mark on the platinum-blonde. Goyle claim the smaller, thinner boy's mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue into the hot cavern to wrestle with the other's pink organ._

_Goyle slipped his hand up Draco's shirt feeling the slightly muscled chest and lift the piece of clothing with the back of his hand. The older boy dipped his head down to lick the heated skin of Draco's chest causing him to whimper and writhe beneath Goyle. The platinum-blonde held his dainty, pale hands onto the back of Gregory's head as he trailed his tongue closer and closer to the waistband of Draco's underwear. And ever so slowly his hand slipped under the helm of Draco's boxers…_

Draco awoke with a start, his heart pounded in his chest. He was sweating like crazy and he had a little problem in his lower regions.

"Draco, are you alright?" Goyle asked with concern standing beside his leader's bed.

Without warning Draco lunged himself at Gregory and kissed him as they both tumbled to the stone floor.

**TBMR**

Goyle and Draco lay on the bed breathlessly trying to get oxygen into their lungs. Draco currently did not expect how much of an animal Goyle could be in bed. But it did make their first time remarkable and unforgettable.

"That…was…amazing," Draco said his breathing slowly becoming even.

"Yeah," Goyle agreed. "We are so late for breakfast we might miss it."

"I don't care about eating right now," Draco said turning to his new lover placing a hand on the older boy's cheek. "All I care is being beside you and enjoying this moment."

Goyle smiled then leaned forward to kiss the Slytherin Seeker slowly and passionately. Then the kiss got more intense and rough with tongues battling for domination. Next thing they knew they were at it again. They missed breakfast and they were late for first period. After class Harry confronted Draco in an empty classroom, curious about his tardiness.

"Malfoy why were you late today," Harry asked. "You're usually one of the first few in class. It's unlike you to be tardy."

"That is none of your business Potter," Draco said, rather rudely.

Harry then took notice of the purplish-black marks on Draco's neck a devious grin planted itself on his face.

"Who'd you do it with?" The color drained from Draco's faced.

"W-what do you mean," Draco said covering the marks on his neck.

"Oh come on Malfoy," Harry said playfully. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! I know you've just recently mated with someone from the hickeys on your neck."

"They're not 'hickeys' they're bruises I got in a snitch accident," Draco lied.

"It's a love-bite, look," Harry pulled on the collar of his shirt to reveal a love-bite on his shoulder similar to the one on Draco's neck. "I've mated too."

Draco's gray eyes widened in unmasked surprise, "With who?"

"I'm not telling since you didn't tell me who _you_ slept with," Harry said crossing his arms.

Draco thought for a second.

"How about this we both say who our lovers are at the same time." Draco said suggestively. "That way we won't argue who goes first."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said shrugging.

"Okay and…now!"

"Severus Snape."

"Gregory Goyle."

"Professor Snape!" Draco nearly shouting, "are you telling me you've been sleeping with my godfather!?"

"Severus is your godfather," Harry said in disbelief. "Oh god, this is so weird!"

Harry quickly recovered from his shock and said, "So, you're with Goyle, eh?"

"Um, yes," Draco said. "Normally I would rat you out to the Daily Prophet for things like this but since it involves professor Snape…"

"You're gonna keep your mouth shut about it." Harry finished for Draco.

"Yes," the platinum-blonde replied.

"Good, cause what kind of a godson would you be if you humiliated him the wrong way."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm not even going to ask," said Draco slightly confounded.

"So," Harry began a little mischievous. "How is Goyle in bed?" Draco's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Potter!" Draco said agitated. "Why would you even ask a personal question like that?"

"Because I wanted to," Harry said smirking as a light blush colored the platinum-blonde's porcelain white cheeks. "And also Severus was-"

"I'm not listening," Draco covered his ears before disturbing images of professor Snape could enter his mind. "LALALALALALALALA…"

Harry removed Draco's hands from his ears, "Alright, alright! Stop! We better get to transfiguration class before we get a scolding from professor McGonagall for being late," Harry said walking towards the door.

"Agreed," Draco followed soon after.

As they were leaving the classroom Harry said really fast in Draco's face, "Severus was a demon in bed!"

Draco screamed then ran away to put as much distance between him and Harry. Potter trailed behind with a triumph smirk on his face.

**TBMR**

"Alright everyone," professor Lupin said. "Class dismissed."

Everyone got up from their desks and left the classroom to go to lunch. Well, all except Harry and Draco who sat at their desks not moving from their spots. Remus acknowledged that the two boys were still there.

"Are you boys alright," Remus asked concern. They looked a little green, like they were about to be sick.

"We're fine," Harry murmured hold onto his stomach, his head down on the desk.

"Yeah, we're fi-"Draco didn't finish his sentence as he started to heave than rushed to the waste bin the puke his guts out.

Harry cringed, "No audio please," he groaned out.

Harry whimpered as Lupin lift his head just enough to feel the teen's forehead.

"You feel a little warm," Remus said. "The both of you should head to the hospital wing to see what's wrong with you two."

Draco coughed on some of the vomit as he upchucked again then weakly asked, "But what if one of us throws up on the way there," Draco threw up into the waste bin again after saying that.

"Ah, no need to worry," said Remus walking back towards his desk and brought two buckets from behind the wooden desk then gave one to each of the boys. "Now come on, we need to find out what's wrong with you two, c'mon." Lupin ushered the two third years as they groaned at the thought of moving.

Even though the hospital wing was only several halls away from DA class it felt like it took all day for Draco and Harry. They were so relieved to finally get there they collapsed onto the first bed nearest to them, not caring that their beds were side by side. Draco threw up once more into his bucket, Harry, not able to take it anymore, caved in to vomiting.

"My goodness," Madame Pomfrey said rushing over to the two sick children throwing up into their buckets. "How long have they been throwing up?"

"This morning,"

"Just now," Draco looked to Harry in bewildered anger.

"Just now," he questioned. "Just now?! I have been throwing up everything that I swallowed today and yesterday, you look like you're in the same condition as me and you're not vomiting at all!?"

Harry slowly nodded his head to say 'no'.

"How is that even so," Draco asked confused and furious.

"Maybe I have a stronger stomach then you," Harry suggested thoughtfully then said, "or maybe I don't eat as much as you."

"Now you listen her-BLAH!" Draco, once again, threw up.

As they bickered and vomited, mostly Draco vomited, Madame Pomfrey was telling Lupin that he should leave.

"I was planning on leaving anyway to inform professor Snape of Draco and Harry's absents," Remus said then left.

***With Bloody Mary***

Bloody Mary looked over to the trash bin where Draco had previously thrown up. She cringed her nose and closed her nostrils in disgust. Never, in all of her years in being a curse has she ever seen so much vomit come from such a small body as Draco's. Despite being dead she felt like as if she would heave just by the smell of the-Bloody Mary's apparition quickly faded not wanting to stay next to the trash bin for long (or even think about the contains).

***Back to Remus***

Remus rushed down to the dungeons for next period starts in five minutes and walked into the familiar potion class room.

"Professor Lupin," Severus said with question in his voice. "What brings you here?"

"Before you take roll I just wanted to say Misters Malfoy and Potter are absent because they're in the hospital wing."

There was murmuring floating throughout the class room. Severus successfully masked his worried concern for his young lover. As for Gregory his mask failed to hide his anxiety. Then Pansy Parkinson stands up from her chair and starts asking a million questions a minute having a frantic anxiety attack. She tried to run out of the room to get to Draco but Snape stopped Pansy before she could make even five steps.

"I don't think so Miss Parkinson," Severus said sitting her back down onto her seat. "Not until the end of class."

Gregory couldn't take it anymore he stood up and ran out of the class room with much speed and energy that no one knew he was capable of.

"Mister Goyle," Severus yelled then turned to Remus. "Lupin, make sure nobody leaves this class." After that command he ran out of there to chase after Gregory.

"But-but I," Remus turned to the class looking a little nervous. "So, it looks like I'm in charge until he gets back. But that doesn't mean that we can't learn something in his absents. Miss Granger," he said walking towards Hermione, "I know a little bit about potions. What was the last one the class learned to make?" Remus asked.

Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Ah," Remus then said in monotone, "I hate that potion."

**TBMR**

Gregory ran along the halls of the dungeon and up the stairs the first floor with his potions professor trailing, and amazingly catching up, behind him. Severus was now running side by side with his student who turned his head and yelled, "Professor you can't stop me from getting to Draco. I have to see what's wrong with him."

"I'm not trying to stop you," Severus said stunning the younger Slytherin who yet was still running.

"What?" He said flabbergasted.

"I'm coming with you," that confused Goyle even more. But shook his head and kept running keeping his mind on his love, Draco.

As the two males were nearing their destination they heard their lovers screaming in pain and agony, filling their hearts with fear. Gregory and Severus sprinted through the double doors to see Draco and Harry writhing and squirming and clawing at the bed sheets beneath them. Blood can be clearly seen on the white bed sheets. The two men ran to their own lover's bedsides. Madame Pomfrey just stood aside watching this scene all go down while biting onto her nails nervously.

"Madame Pomfrey what is going on with them?" Severus asked furious on why she's not doing anything. It looked like his lover and his godson are dying and the woman's not doing anything!

"There is nothing I can do right now-"

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do!?" Gregory said yelling in anger while holding onto a groaning Draco.

"The only thing we _can_ do is wait until it's over," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Until what's over," Severus felt a tug from Harry.

"Severus…" he groaned out, "there is…something I…need to tell…you."

"What is it," Snape asked not bothering to mask his worry.

"I'm a…I'm a…" Harry was afraid to say it.

"A what," Severus wanted to know what was going on and why Harry is so scared.

"I'm," Harry gulped, "a hermaphrodite."


	12. Marriage

**Just to let some people know that a little bit of the stuff here won't make sense until I all the mature scenes up on a seperate fic. And I am sorry this one ****was late but hey, I warned you a few chapters ago that something like this would happen. Well sorry to keep you waiting but enjoy now. **

**P.S. Thursday was Draco Malfoy's birthday. Happy late birthday Draco even though you're not in the chapter for too long but you're mentioned twice.**

* * *

Severus stared at Harry in shock. A hermaphrodite? And the boy knew the entire time they had unprotected sex? But wait, what was all the blood and pain about? Does that mean-no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! It should not mean that-

"And I'm pregnant," Harry looked away from his lover, afraid that Severus would be mad at him for not mentioning this before. He was prepared for any yelling or shouting or something Snape-like that would come from the older man in a situation like this. But he didn't hear, or feel, anything. He turned his head back to see Severus standing there like a statue, his face was frozen in shock. Harry gave a confused look.

"Severus," the teen called waving his hand into of the man's face but got no reaction.

"What's a hermaphrodite?" Gregory asked, Draco's head laid in his lap unconscious from all the pain that disappeared a minute ago.

"It means that a male can get pregnant and father a child at the same time," Harry explained. "It's the same thing with female hermaphrodites."

It took a little time for Gregory to get the idea then realized that Harry and Draco were in the same stipulation and if Harry was a hermaphrodite then-Gregory's eyes widened. He lifted the fresh clean white sheet Madame Pomfrey had replaced with the blood-stained sheets to look at the lower half of his younger lover. Then the upper part of Greg's body fell backwards lying down on the bed.

Harry looked to Severus, who still wasn't moving, then to Madame Pomfrey, "How many people are going to faint this year?"

Madame Pomfrey just shrugged her shoulders, obviously, not having the answer.

**TBMR**

Severus walked towards his class room, a little better than what he was before. He still couldn't grasp the concept that Harry was pregnant with his child! He always wanted to have a kid with Lilly but…Severus froze as a thought/realization hit him. Could he be using Harry as a replacement for Lilly after all? The dungeon bat slapped his forehead and slid it down his face, feeling guilt ridden. He feels like he's in a rut. He's a pedophile who used the son of his past love to satisfy his need for those green eyes, looking at him in a plea to give pleasure to the other; and then he gets the boy pregnant! Severus groaned. Knocking up a student who isn't even in his own house would surely get him fired no matter how much of a forgiving fool Dumbledore is. Snape continued to go down the hallways of the dungeons to his potions class.

"And so to this day," Severus heard Lupin say, standing near the door, as he silently entered. "Neither I, nor Rubeus Hagrid, would ever go into the Room of Requirement alone together ever again."

"And what exactly are you telling my class, professor Lupin?" Remus did a jump and a frightened twirl receiving laughter from the entire class. Severus furrowed his eyebrows confused at the weird action.

"Oh, professor Snape," Lupin said calming down at the sight of him as if he wasn't the spawn of Satan like all the other students in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin thought he was. "I, well I, um…I kind of let a certain event slip from our 5th year, the…you know."

"Lupin," Severus said sternly crossed his arms remembering clearly on the "thing" the other man was referring to.

"What, it's not my fault," Lupin exasperated. "They wouldn't leave me alone about it! And what took you so long that I actually had to tell that story? Where's Mr. Goyle?"

"As I was chasing after Goyle he tripped on the stairs and knocked himself unconscious," Severus half-lied. "I had to drag him to the hospital wing to make sure he doesn't have any serious head injuries."

"Well in that case," Remus said slowly walking to door as he talked. "I should be going to my own class."

"I pity you for having for having the Weasley twin during this period."

"Yeah, well let's just hope they haven't destroyed the classroom yet," Lupin opened the door then closed it behind him.

The potions master turned to the students and said;"Now that that fiasco is over lets-"Severus was interrupted by the bell signaling that the period was over.

Pansy dashed out of the classroom and into the dungeon hallways yelling, "DRACO!"

Hermione and Ron came up to the potions professor's desk.

"Professor Snape," Hermione began to say, "Since you were at the hospital wing do you know what's wrong with Harry?"

Severus didn't know whether to tell them or not that Harry was pregnant with his baby. But then again they are his younger lover's closest friends. He knows that he can trust Hermione because she helped him in finding Harry a little less than a month ago. With Ron…Severus doesn't know how that Weasley overcame the idea of Harry being gay but he was glad it happened. Severus was about to give them an answer when he spotted a pair of shoes sticking out from behind a desk.

"Whoever is behind that desk I suggest you leave now," he said with authority and malice.

The student, a boy Gryffindor, got up and ran out of the door in fear for his life (and possibly his limbs). Severus turned back to Ron and Hermione.

"Potter's condition is…" he paused, "a little difficult to understand."

"What is it," Hermione asked worrisome. "What's wrong with him?"

"You wouldn't believe me but," Severus took in a deep breath and continued. "Harry is pregnant…with my child."

Ron fainted onto the floor, out of Snape's view from the desk, while Hermione stared wide-eyed from shock.

"Is he really pregnant," Hermione asked slowly, not exactly believing it. Severus nodded his head. "That would explain his nausea, weird mood swings and why he couldn't sit very well the other day,"

"That was my bad," Severus said raising hand slightly with a look on his face that said "guilty as charged".

"Well, yeah, that," Hermione said her cheeks turning a pinkish color. "But the pain was also from something the uterus does to prepare for pregnancy which causes pain in the buttocks."

Severus looked at her bewildered. "Do your parents even know you know things like this?"

"Not really," Hermione said shrugging. She looked down at Ron, who was still on floor not moving, then back to her teacher.

"Um, professor," the female Gryffindor had a bit of question in her voice. "Do you have anything that would wake him (she points to the unconscious body) up? Because I really don't want to drag him up to the Gryffindor tower."

Severus thought for a second then opened one of his drawers pulled out a vial and handed it to Hermione.

"Just open the quark and waved it into front of his face," he instructed, "but you might want to hold your breath while you do so because the liquid in that vial is stronger than a skunk's spray mixed with rotting food and fertilizer."

Hermione did as she was told and Ron awoke gasping and groaning.

"AAUHG! BLOODY HELL!" He said pinching his nose closed. "What is that smell?"

"I don't know," Hermione said not breathing at all not wanting to inhale the stench.

Ron had to do a double take as he saw the potions professor wearing a gas mask.

"Professor Snape, why are you wearing that?" Ron said sounding like he has a nasal condition.

"It takes three months of teaching potions that you learn to always have a gas mask nearby."

**TBMR**

Harry was writing a letter on a piece of parchment explaining to Worth about the overall results of the ritual, being his new relationship between him and his potions teacher. He knows that Worth would be very excited to hear that he's pregnant. She's really into yaoi and male pregnancies, always wanting to do research on anything she could find something new about anything she's interested in no matter what it is. Sounds like a journalist but really she just does that for a hobby.

Harry glanced to his left seeing the silhouettes of Draco and Gregory "doing it" behind a curtain and a silencing charm. Just a little earlier Pansy came over, while Goyle and Draco was pretending to asleep, and she was exiled from the room immediately, due to her loud mouth Madame Pomfrey said she was "disturbing the peace" and "Mr. Malfoy needs his sleep!". Now they were both making love to each other. It made Harry wish Severus was here to make love to him. They have been sleeping with each other since that one night last week and they didn't want to stop. Or at least Harry thinks Severus doesn't want to stop. Harry hoped he didn't. It would break him if that's what his lover wants.

His thoughts started to turn to both his and his rival's pregnancies. It was so strange how he and Draco got pregnant at the exact same time. Almost like they have some sort of connection with each other yet they hate each other's guts. This is one of those mysteries in a life time that nobody would be able to solve, until maybe later.

A brown owl abruptly flew into the hospital wing dropped an envelope onto Harry's lap and flew out. Curious Harry opened the medium-sized envelope to reveal that it contained several pages of paper that looked like-marriage documents? What the-who would send him this? Harry then took a closer look at the first page. Harry's eyes widened as he just finished reading the documents. He is related to Draco Malfoy?! And all because of Dorea Potter-Black, they are cousins. Cousins. Harry knows that Draco's attitude is just an act that he's actually scared on the inside and is too stubborn to admit it. This was proved from their first year at Hogwarts when they got detention with Hagrid and they had to go into the Forbidden Forest Draco screamed and ran away from the sight of the dark figure they encountered. Maybe if Harry, or Gregory possibly, could bring that side of Draco out more often then maybe he could see that being scared isn't that bad of a thing. It's one of the emotions that make us human.

The sound of footsteps can be heard coming towards the double doors. Harry put all the papers back into the envelope and hid the documents under his pillow. Then Severus Snape entered through the double doors, his hands behind his back. He walked up to Harry's bedside sat in the chair next to his younger lover's bed and moved his hands from behind his back to reveal a small bouquet of lovely blue lilies in a pattern with red roses. Harry's eyes lit up at the sight of the beautiful flowers as they were handed to him. The teen smiled at the sweet scent the roses emitted.

"Oh, Severus," Harry said in awe at his gift. "These are beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you," Severus said knowing it would make the petite Gryffindor blush, and it did.

Severus sighed then said, "Listen, I was sent to Dumbledore's office to calm down his concerns about you being in the hospital wing. I had no choice but to tell him you are carrying my child."

"And what did he say?" Harry asked a little worried that he just might be kicked out of school for having an affair with a teacher and then getting impregnate by said teacher.

"Not that much," Severus said, "He was in so much shock he fell out of his chair and told me we would talk about it later."

Harry giggled imagining the scene, but then stopped his giggles as he realized that 'talk about it later' meant bad news (or sometimes awkward news).

Severus then continued, "He also said for me to bring you with me to talk to him about it."

Now Harry was scared. He knew he was going to be expelled for sure.

**TBMR**

"Professor Dumbledore, are we in trouble," asked Harry nervously shifting in his seat in Dumbledore's office.

"There are no rules against student and teacher relationships," Dumbledore said gently. "You are safe from that, but I fear that the child would be in grave danger because of the war going on, and the laws of impregnating hermaphrodites."

Snape took a slightly alarmed expression. "What do you mean laws of impregnating hermaphrodite?"

"You don't know?" Albus turns to Harry, "He don't know," he repeated in a mumble then turns his head back Severus to say, "When a male hermaphrodite is pregnant under of legal age they must marry the father of the child. Or else the father would be sent to prison for life. For hermaphrodites are rumored to be very valuable beings, much like Veelas but less common."

"What," Severus questioned confused, "Dumbledore, I have never heard of these laws before, and how do you even know about it?"

"Because you only know them when you are in a situation like this or you are the biggest bookworm about politics and rules."

"So," Harry began slowly, "does this mean that me and Severus have to get married?"

"Precisely,"

Harry's face turned a bright red at the thought of Severus becoming his husband and he would be his little wife with their child. Hmm…would the baby be a boy or a girl? Harry thought to himself, until a gong was hit as he remembered two very important details, probably going at it again somewhere in the school.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said abruptly standing up. "Draco Malfoy is pregnant with Gregory Goyle's child. Are they gonna have to marry too?"

Dumbledore thought for a second then said, "No, they're both safe."

"What do you mean "they're both safe"?" Severus questioned.

"Because they are both under aged, a marriage is only called for when the father is an adult and the carrier is a child." Dumbledore explained. "Now they are able to choose if they want to get married or not, but that is up to them. You two have no choice."

"But why," Harry asked confounded about the whole thing.

"There is a novel that would explain everything about why this is all necessary," the headmaster said getting up and walking over the book shelf to pick out a rather small book then handing it to the couple. "Oh, and you might want to consider moving Harry's things into your chambers Severus. Just to let you know."

**TBMR**

Harry's eyes widened in horror as he just got finished reading through the book Dumbledore had given to him and Severus. "Oh my God," he said in disbelief. "Severus!" Harry got up off the couch and ran into his lover's potions lab. A little bit before this the couple decided to figure out why exactly they have to get married and Harry volunteered to read the book while Severus worked on an important potion. Now he knows why marriage had to be arranged.

"Severus," the said man looked up to teen to see horror written across his youthful face. "We really do have to get married. Lots of horrible things happen to unwedded hermaphrodites when they are pregnant."

"What kind of things?" said Severus now by Harry's side, a little fearful for what he is going to hear next.

"It's a little hard to explain but when a hermaphrodite is pregnant they become some sort of magnet to other man other than the father. There is a report about a man who killed both himself and his pregnant fiancée because he was over-protective and men kept trying to get the kid to sleep with them." Harry exclaimed. "Another would've ended the same but they got married before they could crack from under the pressure. I don't want that to happen to us."

"Well then," Severus said reaching his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box from it. "Let us make it official," Severus got down on one knee held the box towards Harry and opened it to reveal a magnificent ring with wisps surrounding an emerald gem in the center of it. Harry stared in awe at the ring, his heart pounded with excitement.

"Harry Potter, will you marry me?" Tears fell from Harry's eyes as the last four words escaped the older man's thin lips.

"Yes," Harry said hugging his fiancée. "Yes, I will marry you."

Severus smiled at Harry. He put the ring on Harry's ring finger and they kissed each other passionately.

**TBMR**

Bloody Mary stood on the other side of the door to the potions lab sobbing hysterically. Proposals always get to her. She just hoped that someone else would do her ritual, because she is one to be a party/wedding crasher. Whether she was summoned or not. And she had a feeling that Severus wouldn't want her at the wedding.

* * *

**Blitzwing: Reviews, reviews! Please I vant reviews.**

**ahsoka1997: Blitzwing! Get out of here! This is my author's note, NOT YOUR'S! *throws Blitzwing into the cuccuy room* And don't comeout until I actually make a Transformers fanfic then you can be in the author's notes. *clears throat* I basically want what he said, reviews please.**


	13. Unofficial Friendship and The Ring

**I am in a very bad mood today so I'll make this quick. Here's a good question I found in one of my reviews for the 11th chapter.**

**Harri-chan:** **Okay,** **I admit to being very confused. Wouldn't the huge amount of pain and the bleeding indicate miscarriage, not pregnancy?**

**I kind of remembered it from a Thor/Loki fic I read like over a year ago. I don't know what the story was called but all I know was when Loki first got pregnant he threw up, obviously, then he kind of...um, I don't really know how to put it...he, then he...has a vagina to deliver the child. Plus Severus and Gregory had to find out somehow that their lovers were pregnant.**

* * *

Draco cuddled closer to his boyfriend in his sleep as Gregory watched the petite Slytherin resting peacefully in his arms. To Gregory Draco looked much like an angel sent from Heaven as he slept. It was to most beautiful sight he had ever seen with his own eyes. Gregory's thoughts started to wonder to the conversation he had with professor Snape just a few hours ago. He was told that since Draco is a pregnant hermaphrodite there is a very big risk for Draco to get hurt because of the "man magnet" thing and how marriage was the only option to stop it. Of course he was confused at first, but he decided not think too much about the logical reason to why that hardly makes sense. All he cares about is his Draco. He needs to protect his little dragon. Draco was so frail and, only Gregory knew, was scared of a lot of things, especially his on/off fear of the thunder (it's weird, some days Draco is petrified of thunder others he can stare at it all day). But on those late nights Gregory would hold Draco in his arms to give his friend the feeling of protection in his terror hour. It was their little secret. They never told anyone about it.

And now they have another secret to keep. They're going to have a baby. He was excited yet terrified; he is only thirteen and he's going to be a father! He didn't know the first thing to raising children (well Draco did once say on more than one occasion that he was childish so he's good on playtime). This scares him because he's afraid of hurting the child. Gregory doesn't know how to be 'gentle' very much, he only knows how to be rough (and Draco loves it every time they're in bed). He wants to be the best father he could ever be to his baby. And he wants to learn how.

Gregory sighs. He gazes down at Draco moves the covers to look at his small lover's stomach then ran his hand over the smooth, bare skin, feeling the slight bump of his offspring. He smiled as he wondered if the baby would be a boy or a girl. He is really hoping for a girl because he really liked the names Evelyn, Amara and Esmeralda. He does want a boy, though not as much as he wants a girl, but he doesn't know any boy names he likes for the baby. Oh well, Draco can take care of the boy's name because he got the girls covered. But would they have more than one child? At the rate of their "alone time" the answer would probably be a yes.

Gregory trailed his index finger from Draco's stomach to his angelic, porcelain face tracing the hermaphrodite's jaw line. Goyle could just imagine his baby inheriting Draco's beauty, whether boy or girl. Due to Draco's pregnancy he wants to protect his younger friend even more than ever. He always loved Draco when they were little and he got jealous whenever some girl, Pansy Parkinson for example, tries to flirt with Draco. This is "his" little beatific dragon and nobody else will have him except for Gregory. With this in his head he has finally made his decision. He's is going to propose to Draco to marry him. Yes, this is what needs to be done. It's to protect his angel dragon and their little Slytherin baby.

Now, all he needs to do is buy, or make, a ring to propose to Draco with. They are letting going to Hogsmeade this week end so he could find something in one of the stores. Draco isn't exactly in the right condition to go to the village so he doesn't have to worry about Draco ruining the surprise. Gregory leans forward to kiss Draco's lips, forehead and gave one to his unborn baby planting another kiss onto the white-blonde's stomach receiving a drowsy giggle from said boy. He laid his head on the pillow dozing off to dream of his dragon and their baby.

**TBMR**

Severus looked up from his paper work as a knock sounded from the other side of his office.

"Enter," he responded and came in professor Lupin with a concerned look on his face.

"Severus," the man greeted cheerfully, "how are you?"

"What do you need Lupin?" the dark haired man asked ignoring the other man's question; Lupin didn't seem to mind for he continued.

"Well, it's been two days since I dropped off Harry and Draco at the hospital wing and I still don't know what is wrong with them." He said skeptical. "I tried asking Madame Pomfrey but she won't say a word to me about it. Can you explain to me what is wrong?"

Snape thought for a second, "You heard the screaming didn't you?"

"Every creature in the Forbidden Forest heard the screams," Lupin exaggerated taking several steps towards the dark man's desk. "Now can you please tell me what's going on?"

Severus sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose. He knows he can trust Lupin in keeping secrets (because of a certain werewolf secret he has) but it's hard for him to do so because Lupin was one of the Marauders, the group James Potter formed with all his worst enemies from his schooling years. But Lupin…he hated Remus the least because he never participated in tormenting Severus. He always tried to break up the fights, if not fearing of getting beat up himself by his 'friends' at the moments he isn't.

"Alright Lupin I'll tell you," Severus said giving in, "but only if you promise to keep it a secret."

"I promise Severus," said Lupin leaning against a chair. "But what is so important that's going on with Harry that we have to keep it a secret?"

"Lupin, you might what to sit down for this," Remus nodded and complied to the command. "Lupin…Harry is a hermaphrodite, and he is pregnant with my baby."

Lupin tilted his head to the side and blinked. "Really?"

"Yes," and awkward silence settled into the air until Remus broke just after he realized a horrible thing Severus has probably done.

"Severus you are not using Harry as a replacement for Lilly are you," Lupin asked in disappointment lingering in his voice.

"That's a thought that occurred to me when I first slept with Potter-"

"Why don't you call him Harry?"

"Force of habit," Snape said, "anyways, I found myself as a pedophile and was ashamed for it. But when I saw how happy Po-Harry was with me, I started to think of the boy as someone else, and not the child of James and Lilly Potter. I can look into his eyes and not think much about Lilly but about the boy I see in front of me. I have fallen, hopelessly, in love with the boy."

Lupin smiled at his companion, "Severus, don't you see? You have finally gotten over Lilly. Sure you had to do it with her son but, look on the bright side, you are going to be a father! And sure it wasn't with the first person you intended to carry your child, but this is better than nothing. Don't you agree?"

Severus thought for a second then nodded his head.

"Great," Lupin said jumping out of his seat. "Now, you do know that there are some slight consequences with a pregnant hermaphrodite right? There defiantly will be consequences for Mr. Goyle for Draco's father being-"

"Wait, I never said anything about Malfoy being pregnant," Snape said suspiciously, "and how do you know that Goyle is the father."

"Earlier in the week I should've gotten suspicious when I started to smell something from the two boys but I didn't think too much about it," Remus said scratching his head. "And with Mr. Goyle I have noticed that he sends worried glances at Draco more than necessary, whether in class or anywhere else when I'm near them I see they are always together. He's more protective of Malfoy than I have ever seen him, sending glaring daggers at pretty much everyone around them."

Now that Lupin has said something Goyle has been giving everyone, especially Severus, death glares and staying unusually close to Draco. From the one worded responses to the growling and shoving people away from them. Severus almost had to do the same thing if Hermione hadn't offered to be Harry's bodyguard, armed with a small iron skillet (hidden in her school robes) if needed in any situation.

"Well, I'd better be off," Lupin said casually walking towards the door. "I've got some assignments to grade that need attending to. It's not like they're going to grade themselves right?"

Before Remus took one step out of the door he turned his head back to say, "One more thing Severus, congratulations I really hope that the baby would do well. And for your sake hope it's a girl."

Lupin walked out of the doorway closed the door then made his way up to his classroom. He was happy that Severus has finally found someone to help him forget all about Lilly, but he also felt the emptiness in his own heart he always felt ever since Sirius was locked up in Azkaban. Nobody, except for James and Lilly, knew of his and Sirius' relationship with each other. They didn't mean to keep it a secret but with what's going on right now it probably was best the very few people knew about it with Sirius murdering all of those muggles and Peter Pettigrew twelve years prior, making everyone believe that he has gone mad (Remus included). And now the reports of Sirius' escape from prison Remus was a little frightened that he would be after Harry. Even though he knows that deep down inside his heart that Harry's godfather would never do that but he still has some doubts about it. Just wait until Sirius finds out his godson is marrying his archenemy from his school years. That would defiantly receive a very interesting reaction. But still, Remus missed Sirius a lot. He missed his boyfriend's soft touches and kisses, how his body tingled from the skin on skin contact.

Remus sighed to himself as he opened the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class then froze in the doorway. He smelt something, something familiar. All of a sudden the door slammed shut behind him with a crazed looking Sirius Black looking straight at him with hungered lust in his eyes.

"It's been a long time Remus," Sirius said as if he's been locked up in a cell for the past several years-oh wait, he has!

"H-how did you get in here Sirius?" Remus asked a little panicked. Seriously, how did that man get passed the dementors?

"What does that matter right now," Sirius took a few steps forward making Remus take a few backwards until he bumped against the desk behind him. Sirius closed to short distance between them and ran his pale, dirty hands over the ragged cloth of Remus shirt then under to feel the soft skin underneath; a shiver ran through the younger man. He leaned his head close to Remus' and whispered in a husky voice, "When we could be catching up on the time we've lost from my imprisonment." Sirius licked the shell of Remus' ear receiving a gasp and shaky hands tugging at his black clothing.

Remus grabbed Sirius' face and passionately kissed his no-longer-on-hiatus-relationship boyfriend. They rubbed their tongues together swapping with each others' spit as they began to undress. Sirius moved his kisses from Remus' mouth to the werewolf's neck, making all kinds of moans and gasps to spill from his boyfriend's mouth. Sirius removed his head to admire his work in making a hickey on the neck before him. By now Remus was topless and laying on top off a desk with an equally naked Sirius hovering over him. They hugged each other, Remus moaning at the contact he's longed for all of these years. Sirius claimed the lips of the man beneath him, sticking his stuck into the other's mouth then started to trail his tongue from the corner of Remus' mouth to his jaw line, to neck and chest. Oh, how he longed to claimed this body again.

Suddenly, a girly scream rang throughout the class room and loud thud coming from the front door. The two men turned to see Mr. Filch laying down on the floor unconscious. Sirius shrugged and continued to ravish the man beneath him.

**TBMR**

Draco and Harry stood at the entrance of the Hogwarts watching the group professor McGonagall lead away from the school. Draco looked on hurt as Gregory walked away, never turning back to look at him.

"First, I'm taken out of the Quidditch team by professor Snape because I'm pregnant," he sulked to himself. "I can't make any potions for my assignments, and now I can't go to Hogsmeade. I have been waiting to go with Gregory since the beginning of the school year and now he's leaving without me! I can't believe this."

"I wasn't going to be able to go anyway," Draco looked at Harry in confusion as he walked away. Draco followed wanting to know why his enemy couldn't go.

"Why wouldn't you go," the platinum-blonde asked confounded. "Wasn't your permission slip form signed?"

"No," Harry muttered, anger began to grow on his face as memories as he remembered the reason why the form wasn't signed.

"Why," Draco pressed on.

"What would you like to know," Harry grumbled angrily turning a corridor trying to get away from Malfoy.

"Because," Draco tried to match his speed with the other boy's without going fast enough for him to up-chuck. "I thought the Boy-Who-Lived would at least get something as simple as a permission slip to-"

Harry abruptly stopped and slowly turned with malice written over his face. "If you really want to know so much," he said lowly but said nothing else as he dragged the Slytherin by the arm and through the hallways. "Why should I tell you when I can show you."

Draco didn't exactly like the way that sounded. What is it that he had to be shown why Potter wasn't capable to go to Hogsmeade? Did something bad happen and that was the reason why his relatives wouldn't sign his slip? Somewhere in about the middle of August Draco had overheard a conversation his father was having with a friend of his that Potter had used magic on a muggle (and he wasn't expelled from Hogwarts!) and then ran away from the scene eventually finding his way to the Leaky Cauldron.

After passing many hallways, and several staircases, they were near Dumbledore's office who in turn was just exiting through the portrait.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said as politely as he could. "Do you mind if I use your pensive to show Malfoy something that I don't feel comfortable talking about?"

"Why, of course Harry," said Dumbledore his usual cheery mood changing to concern. "But what is it that's troubling you?"

"Nothing, there is just an event I want to tell him about but I kind of forgot how some of it went." Harry half-lied, he remembered how most of the dinner with aunt Marge went but he did forget how some things went that night.

"Well if that's the case then you have my approval," the elder man said holding the door open for the two boys to enter.

"Arigato," Harry and Draco made their way up the spiral staircase.

"Help yourselves to some lemons drops if you want," Dumbledore yelled after them. "They're in a jar on top of my desk."

"'Kay," Harry yelled back. Draco covered his mouth at the thought of sugar. He hated this part of his pregnancy. He was constantly throwing up no matter what time of day it was. Morning sickness his butt.

After Harry showed Draco the memories of the week Marge came over the young Malfoy heir was shocked at what he witnessed. The great Harry Potter, the Golden Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived barely had a life to call of his own before he came to Hogwarts. And it angered him almost as much as it angered Harry by reliving the memories. Harry was practically a slave to the Dursleys. Even though he wouldn't care about as much if it was someone else but Harry's mother, a mudblood, obviously couldn't be related to that horse-faced bitch.

"Potter," Draco said still stun and didn't know what to say except, "you can't go back to those people. Those mudbloods you call your 'family' aren't the people anyone should live with. And that 'man' you blew up, bravo by the way, think they were talking about logic and science but really were…they were…what's the word?"

"Moronic, stupid, retarded," Harry suggested, leaning against a wall his arms crossed.

Draco snapped his fingers, "Yes that's it! Retarded! They're so retarded that they deserve to die."

"And if they do die then where would I go?" Harry already knows that he would be staying with Severus because of he's carrying that man's baby, but he was curious as to what the other boy had in mind.

"You could stay at my home,"

"Thanks," Harry said sarcastically, "but I was aiming more at staying with the Weasleys or the Grangers. And I thought you hated me, why would you propose I stay at _your_ house?"

"Look…I'm s-s-s-s-so-sor-sor-so-," Draco sounded liked he was trying to talk while being locked inside a freezer. He swallowed and tried again, "I'm so-"

"How about you say it slowly," Harry said not wanting to stand there for a month just Draco could apologize. "Or just spell it?"

"Okay," Draco took a deep breath. "I am s-o-r-r-y."

Harry shrugged, "Good enough. Let's go, I have homework to do in potions." Harry started walking towards the spiral staircase to leave.

"Do you need any help with it," asked Draco following Harry who froze just behind the portrait door.

"Why would you ask me that," Harry asked puzzled that he was offered help by Draco Malfoy.

"Because, I don't know if you know this but we are cousins," Harry was about to say something but then Draco cut him off. "And unlike that Dursley piglet I can actually try to get along with you."

Harry raised a dark eyebrow. "Oh really, prove it?"

"I just offered to help you with your potions homework because I know you suck at potions. Now do you want that help or not!?"

"Alright, alright," Harry said giving in. "We can do our homework in the library."

"Okay," Draco said then muttered to himself, "Even though I'm done with mine."

**TBMR**

Goyle was practically jumping for joy. Not only did he find a ring for Draco he also managed to find a necklace he knew his little dragon will love. He knows how disappointed Draco is for not going to Hogs He planned to propose to Draco tonight after making love to him but he didn't know whether to give his lover the ring or the necklace first. Decisions, decisions.

Gregory tripped over something and fell to the hard stone ground. The bag that contained his ring and necklace flew out of his hand, the little box that held the ring rolled out of bag and down the slope of the street.

"Oh no!" Gregory panicked. He picked up his bag, the necklace still inside, and made chase with the ring box.

The husky Slytherin almost caught up to the small box just before it levitated from the ground, Gregory nearly tripped on his own feet from having to stop so suddenly. The ring box began to slowly float towards him and landed into his large hands. Gregory stared at it then looked up to see Hermione Granger just several feet away from him looking at him with her wand still in hand.

"Thank you," Gregory said grateful that he had the ring again.

"You're welcome," Hermione replied, "but why did you run after the box when you could've used the levitation spell to bring it back to you?"

Gregory's eyes widened then he slapped his palm into his forehead. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _He thought to himself._ I'm a wizard, not a nervous wreck of a muggle about to propose to his boyfriend._

Hermione chuckled at him. "So what's so important about the ring box you forgot that you could use magic?"

"It is very special because it took me a long time to find a ring such as this," he said gesturing to the box with his free hand.

"May see it," Hermione asked hopefully. "You know, so you can have a woman's opinion on it."

"You're a woman?" The bushy haired Gryffindor scowled at him for that.

"Anyways," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "Can I see it?" Gregory detected that that was more of a command than a question so he handed her the ring box. She opened it and her brown eyes grew wide amazement and adoration.

"This…this is," Hermione was at loss for words. "Goyle, this is beautiful! Malfoy would love this for sure." She closed the box then gave it back to him.

Gregory smiled, "Why, thank you. You have no idea how many rings I had to go through until- wait a minute how do you know it's for Draco?"

"Multiple times I catch you two kissing each other kissing in the courtyard behind a tree blocking the view from everyone."

Gregory blushed at the thought of getting caught kissing his boyfriend.

"Well, we better separate before somebody we know sees us together," Hermione said. "I hope you and Malfoy will be very happy together, although he'd be more than happy once he sees the ring. Bye." Then she skipped off to some book store.

Gregory smirked to himself. Since he got so much adoration of the ring from someone else's point of view he knows Draco would die at the sight of the necklace he got. Oh, he can't wait for tonight!


	14. New note and stories I suggest you read

**Oh my Go-I am sorry people but the story looks like it's gonna be on hold a lot longer than I thought it would. My laptop is unusable because my dad is a freaking cheapskate (not to mention he should still be illegal and immigrated back to where he can from) I can barley write more than, at least, 500 words on the next chapter because there's this book I didn't finish reading a couple months back and the thought of it made it hard for me to continue writing. *huffs in frustration***

**Also, my mom said sorry that you have to wait a long time for the next chapter (and for this story to finally be over .). In the meantime I have quite a few stories I have read that you might be interested in reading.**

**NOTE: I DID NOT WRITE ANY OF THE FOLLOWING STORIES I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU ABOUT. AND i HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU LOOK FOR THE SHOWS/MOVIES THAT YOU ALREADY KNOW OR ELSE YOU WILL BE SO CONFUSED. SORRY THAT THIS NOTE IS IN CAPS LOCK THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON ON MY MOM'S COMPUTER IS A LITTLE STUCK.  
**

**Ben 10: **

**Broken, Romance, rated: M**

**Rook/Ben (Broken) where Ben is 18 and Rook is like 23. It's romance and rated M, do I need to say more?**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal:**

**Astral is WHAT?, Romance/Drama, rated M**

**Yuma gets Astral pregnant and lots of drama happens after that. Along with several lemon scenes. Rawr!  
**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: **

**Pizza and Noodle Soup, Romance, rated: M**

**This takes place in the 2012 Ninja Turtle series in the episode "It Came From The Depths" This story was so hot I started to like the Leatherhead/Michelangelo pairing, though I'd much prefer Bradford/Mikey. **

**Rise of the Guardians: **

**Family Vacation**

**Family/Humor, rated 'T', Jack Frost and Bunnymund  
The guardians go on, as the title says, a family vacation.**

**Thump**

**Romance, rated 'M', Bunnymund and Jack Frost**

**With Jack Frost a natural rabbit habit (hehehehehe) can end up with something steamy in this story.  
**

**Cross-over:**

**Mr Monk and the Amazing Chocolatier**

**A cross-over with Monk and Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. Willy Wonka is framed for murder and calls the greatest detective in the world, Adrian Monk, to help solve the crime and clear his name.  
**

**Transformers Animated: **

**Beauty and The Beast, Romance/Humor  
**

**A suggestion, that Blitswing made, is considered about Megatron and Starscream to get married.**

**Teen Titans: **

**The Best Christmas Present Ever, Humor/Romance  
**

**Sladin story and as the title says it's a Christmas fic. If you don't mind reading a long, hilarious, and 'M' rated fiction than this is the one for you.**

**Star Wars:**

**The Clone Wars: Brothers Under the Sun**

**This story is for anyone who wants to read a family fic. It's just like the Clone Wars Season 2 episode 42 "Death Trap" but it goes a little differently. **

**Supernatural:**

**Sonata**

**Sam gets pregnant after a one night stand with a stranger named Paul, and Castiel is trying to keep a very close eye on Sam to make sure he and the baby is safe. But Sam is worried what Dean would think when he does find out that his little brother (little in age, not height) is pregnant with some other guys child. This thing is only three chapters wide and a little bit over 7,000 words long.**

**Harry Potter: **

**Escapology**

***chuckles in a french accent* this one story will keep you busy. Crap-load of chapters and a crap-load of words. It honestly took me like two weeks to finish reading this story. It takes place after the final battle Severus has to take Harry in for the Christmas holidays just to find out that Harry was pregnant with Draco's, who died in the final battle of Hogwarts, baby. I pretty much like this one, the only thing I didn't like about the story is that it took so freaking long for me to finish reading it!**

** Picnic in the Park**

**Wanna read an incest fic this on should be tasty enough for you, and I think the title is very self explanatory. Lucius/Draco**

**Zombieland: Munchies**

**This is a Humor/Romance fic about Columbus finding twinkies for Tallahassee...that's all I am going say.**

**And if any of you have already read any/or all of this (which I highly doubt) then I don't know what to tell you except, HOLY CRAP!**


End file.
